Time for Revenge
by Invader Sand
Summary: In the year 2518, Ashley's family is destroyed by the Covenant. All that is left was her little sister Jessie. 7 years later, Ashley and her sister are Spartans on the Noble Team. Not only does Ashley need to protect her little sister and Reach, but its the only chance for her revenge. Rated T just in case.


I stare numbly at the ground, remembering the day. I was only seven years old. My parents, my brother, and sister were at the dining table, talking and laughing while eating a delicious dinner. I was just a little girl, about seven years old. As perfect as it should seem, it's my last good memory. And the memory that would leave me with a bitter grudge and desire for revenge. They kicked the door open with their stubby legs, screeching a battle cry, hitting the door with their guns. They started shooting. I screamed and took cover under the table. Luckily they didn't see me. I hid until they left with my screaming brother and everything was silent. I screamed seeing my parents' condition. Plasma burns blistering and barely smoking, blood staining their clothes, unblinking eyes. It was my first encounter with death. I help my wounded sister up and sat on the couch, staring at the black TV screen. It was broken anyway, but who would care? I was an orphan. No parents and no brother. And he was only just born five years ago. How could they be so heartless? I was too numb to cry. And image how horrible it is for a toddler. Jesse was only three and already has nearly been killed.

A few weeks later, some lady came. She talked to us and I started to trust her. She said she would take care of us and keep us healthy and strong. I had no idea what she meant then.

"Noble Six. Noble Six?" Carter says into my helmet. I shake my head, remembering the mission. Eliminate the covenant. Avenge my parent's and brother's death. I look out the Pelican's side. Cliffs and moors everywhere. I imagine an Elite in front of me. I almost pull the trigger in anger and revenge. I look out at the moors.

Suddenly, we stop. I look out. Finally on ground. I clutch my gun, ready to kill those stupid beings they call the Covenant.

I step out and take a look at my team. Carter in his dark blue armor, Kat in her teal armor, her mechanical arm holding the trigger. Jorge in his big, bulky, ochre-and-green armor. Emilie in his helmet with the skull. The skull freaks out my sister wearing her small purple armor, clearly the weakest and most fragile here. And me in my all-black armor, my emblem of a howling wolf popping out of the all-black on the armor.

We go on through. Apparently, some people were found dead here and they wanted us Spartans to check it out. Soon enough, we're there, and the place is horrible. Smells like long-dead corpses, fear, and something that makes me freeze. I know the smell. Plasma burns. Rebels didn't kill these people.

"Ugh. What is that smell?" someone asks. Jesse freezes.

"P-p-…"she stutters, trying to say the word connecting to the day giving her the worst imaginable nightmares.

"Plasma burns." I finish for her. "It wasn't rebels. Rebels don't leave Plasma burns."

"But we do know who does." Kat says. We all do.

"I'll kill those heartless-"Emilie is cut off by my hiss. I raise my hand for silence and slight moving is in the distance.

"Come on." I whisper. We slowly walk to the place. I crouch behind a rock and I see a Plasma Pistol on the other side, held by a stubby hand. I shot it, earning and ear-piercing cry. It turns, facing right to me. It's short with yellow, triangular armor. I immediately know it was a grunt. I shoot it in the head, ending its life. I dive out from my cover, shooting like crazy. Elites, Jackals, and Grunts falling to the ground, dead. I can almost hear rock music playing in the background. _Yeah. __This __is what I was trained for. _ I think to myself. Soon they're all dead. I nod to myself proudly. We go on through, killing and killing Covenant. We jump in the Pelican. Suddenly we stare at each other. The orders send chills up our back.

"We need to defend Sword Base."


End file.
